Perdoame pelas palavras
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Perdoa-me outra vez meu amor... tu és a minha melhor amiga!


**Perdoa-me pelas palavras**

"_Perdoa-me pelas palavras. Eu nunca te pretendi magoar meu amor"_

Nós discutimos. Os gritos estão altos e as palavras saem sem que nós as consigamos perceber. Coisas sem sentido são ditas. No fundo coisas que nem são sentidas.

**Can you forgive me again? **

(Poderás perdoar-me de novo?)  
**I don't know what I said**

(Eu não sei o que disse)  
**But I didn't mean to hurt you**

(Mas eu não pretendia magoar-te)

E eu posso mesmo perceber que queiras o melhor para o nosso filho, que queiras que ele viva longe do Mal mas tu pareces não entender que agora também tu fazes parte do Mal. Eu sempre soube que tu nunca te entregaste totalmente a esta cruzada do Lorde das Trevas. Eu sempre soube que apenas o fizeste por mim, pela fidelidade que sempre disseste ser necessária ao nosso casamento. E o meu coração caiu quando tu disseste que carregavas dentro de ti um filho. E por mais que o meu coração no fundo se enchesse de alegria pelo próximo descendente Malfoy que se avizinha eu sabia que seria perigoso. Que um filho nesta altura seria quase impossível. Quando o nosso Lorde reinava sobre o mundo da magia e nós tínhamos como função colocar a seus pés todos os insubordinados. Quando a Ordem da Fénix nos perseguia quase tanto como nós os perseguíamos a eles. E tu apenas fizeste o que o teu coração de mãe dizia. Um coração que sempre foi diferente. Tu nunca foste uma Black apesar de carregares no nome e no sangue esse peso. Tu nunca foste uma Malfoy apesar de teres aceitado carregar o nome e as responsabilidades que isso carrega. Tu nunca foste fria nem cruel. Tu foste sempre doce e meiga e a pouco e pouco fizeste desmoronar todas as minhas convicções. E o casamento arranjado e por interesse deixou de o ser a partir do momento em que me inebriaste os sentidos com a pessoa que és. E eu, um Malfoy, cruel e implacável, deixei-me levar pela pureza do teu rosto, pelo mar que são os teus olhos e pela doçura que te preenche. E quando eu te vira subir ao altar eu sabia que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu amava a mulher com que me casava, algo que eu sempre julguei impossível. Tu eras perfeita para mim. As nossas famílias adoravam o casamento e nós adorávamo-nos um ao outro. Mas é claro que nem tudo e perfeito. Os Black não se envolviam em nenhum dos lados da guerra apesar de preferirem visivelmente o lado do Senhor das Trevas. E quando eu te disse o que era e o meu cargo no círculo de Voldemort tu choraste. Choraste por mim e pelas memórias que tinhas do único membro da família que se unira ao Lorde: Regulus Black. Mas tu aceitaste e por amor a mim subjugaste-te ao Senhor das Trevas e permitiste que a Marca Negra te profanasse a pele branca como a pérola. Mas agora tu estás grávida e pedes-me para fugirmos. Tu não entendes que não podemos fugir. Que estamos assegurados na sociedade por sermos fiéis a um Senhor que está agora no seu maior auge. E nós discutimos… e nós gritamos… dizendo o que não queremos.

**I heard the words come out**

(Eu ouvi as palavras virem para fora)  
**I felt that I would die**

(Eu senti-me como se fosse morrer)  
**It hurt so much to hurt you**

(Magoa tanto magoar-te)

E então eu digo aquilo que tu nunca suportaste que te dissessem. Eu chamo-te fraca. E apesar de saber que no fundo não o és as palavras vão saindo. E eu queria voltar atrás e remendar o que disse de forma a impedir que essas lágrimas que agora te percorrem o rosto não existissem mais. Tu já não gritas apenas estás em silêncio. Até as tuas lágrimas são silenciosas e o único som que corta o vazio é mesmo a nossa respiração ofegante. E por momentos eu desejo que grites. É tão mais fácil aguentar a tua fúria e a tua raiva do que essa mágoa e desilusão que eu sei que sentes agora.

**Then you look at me **

(Então tu olhas para mim)  
**You're not shouting anymore**

(Tu não estás a gritar mais)  
**You're silently broken**

(Tu estás silenciosamente quebrada)

Então eu sinto-me invadido pelo medo de te perder. Porque eu preciso de ti. Eu preciso do teu calor nas noites frias e da tua frescura nos dias quentes. Eu preciso da tua voz dizendo que tudo ficará bem. Eu preciso dos teus beijos sempre tão doces e tímidos mas sempre recheados de algo intenso. Eu necessito dos teus olhos olhando para mim com saudade assim como do calor do teu abraço saudando-me depois de dias sem nos vermos. Eu habituei-me á tua presença, á certeza do teu amor e ao carinho da tua amizade. Eu sei que não estou sozinho e que tu estarás sempre lá quando eu chegar a casa. Tu fazes-me acreditar que há um motivo superior para lutar sem ser o desejo de mais poder. Eu habituei-me a ti e á tua presença. Tu tornaste-te a minha droga sem a qual não posso viver. Tu deixas-me solto e leve com a certeza que nada neste mundo está fora do meu alcance e tiras-me toda a racionalidade e força se não te tenho comigo. Tu és mais que a minha mulher. És mais do que mãe do meu filho. És ainda mais do que a mulher que eu mais amo neste mundo. Tu és a minha melhor amiga. Aquela que sempre está lá quando eu preciso, a que me repreende nos meus erros e se orgulha de mim nos meus feitos. És aquela que tem muito mais do que beijos quentes para me dar. Tens também abraços apertados recheados de palavras de consolo. E dói magoar-te por seres tudo para mim. E apesar de eu saber que tu nunca me deixarias eu morro ao pensar que sou a causa dessas lágrimas.

**I'd give anything now**

(Eu daria qualquer coisa agora)  
**To kill those words for you**

(Para matar essas palavras para ti)  
**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't wanna lose you"**

(Cada vez que eu digo algo eu arrependo-me, eu choro "Eu não te quero perder")  
**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah**

(Mas de alguma forma eu sei que tu nunca me vais deixar, yeah)

Eu sei que um dia fui cruel e frio. Arrogante e convencido mas deixei de o ser. Mantenho apenas essa farsa no meu dia-a-dia para assegurar a nossa posição. Pois dentro de casa tudo é diferente. Quando existimos apenas tu e eu… Tu mudaste-me quando te conheci. Transformaste-me numa pessoa em nada parecida com o que eu um dia fui. Eu julgava o amor coisa de fracos. Algo que ajudava os oprimidos a manterem-se de pé… Até ao dia em que apareceste. E eu lembro-me desse dia como se fosse ontem. Eu trazia o meu melhor fato e estava pronto para conhecer a minha futura noiva que apesar de já carregar esse titulo ainda me era desconhecida a sua imagem. Eu estava sentado na mansão Black enquanto o meu pai e o teu falavam sobre a política e negócios e as nossas mães discutiam pormenores do casamento quando tu desceste as escadas. Trazias um vestido com alças de seda azul até aos joelhos que apertava debaixo do peito e caia para baixo. Os teus lindos cabelos louros vinham presos numa trança que pendia para cima do teu ombro e os teus olhos brilhavam de acordo com o vestido. Parecias exalar de ti uma aura prateada e mágica e chegaste junto a mim em todo o teu esplendor e beleza. Beijei-te a mão e desde aí eram-nos concedidas horas de passeio pelos jardins de ambas as mansões em que nos fomos conhecendo melhor. Acabámos por nos casar e naquele dia em que eu disse o "Sim" eu soube que a partir daí, mais que o Lord das Trevas, mais que a riqueza ou a ambição do poder, o meu maior objectivo de vida passaria a ser fazer de ti a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

**'Cause you were made for me**

(Porque tu foste feita para mim)  
**Somehow I'll make you see**

(De alguma forma eu vou te fazer ver)  
**How happy you make me**

(Quanto feliz tu me fazes)

Talvez tu não compreendas e eu sei que as palavras que acabámos de trocar em nada provam isso mas eu sei que fomos feitos um para o outro. Eu sei que sou o único para ti e sabes porquê? Porque tu és a única para mim meu amor. Talvez estranhos se rissem de mim ao saberem tudo o que penso agora mas eles não sabem o homem que sou ao teu lado. Eles não conhecem o meu lado que te ama. Aquele que te quer e que tem como única função no mundo proteger-te e fazer-te feliz. Por vezes temo que ponhas em causa o amor que nutro por ti e eu sei que esta discussão te pode fazer vacilar mas acredita que me arrependo destas palavras. Eu não te acho fraca… como poderia achar? Afinal… não fostes tu aquela que aceitou casar com um Devorador da Morte? Seria alguém fraco capaz de arriscar a sua vida e marcar a sua pele apenas por amor a um homem que todos odeiam? Tu não és fraca Narcissa… és a mulher mais forte que conheço. A mais bela, a mais pura, a mais sublime. Eu sei que nem as estrelas conseguem resplandecer tanto como tu e a constelação cujo nome usas nunca será superior á pessoa incrível que és. Nunca outrora eu havia conhecido alguém como tu, tão diferente. Eu julgava impossível haver pessoas como tu no mundo em que eu vivia. Almas com a tua bondade só existiam no lado contrário da guerra. Um lado que eu odiava e desprezava. E ainda desprezo… eles são diferentes de ti Narcissa. Tu és superior a eles, cem vezes superior. Não me permito explicar porquê porque nem palavras seriam suficientes para vos diferenciar… apenas sei que tu és superior a qualquer coisa. Superior á maior força do universo… Tu serás para sempre o ar que eu respiro e do qual necessito para sobreviver. Por isso peço-te. Pára e pensa. Eu ainda estou aqui… Um pobre coração descongelado pelo teu fogo e nadando em arrependimento…

**I can't live this life **

(Eu não posso viver esta vida)  
**Without you by my side **

(Sem ti ao meu lado)  
**I need you to survive **

(Eu preciso de ti para sobreviver)

Olhas para mim… tu conheces-me demasiado bem. Sabes que aqui bem dentro eu grito para que me desculpes. Ver-te chorar dá-me uma incrível vontade de morrer. Ver essas lágrimas percorrerem o teu lindo rosto magoa tanto como um Cruciatus directo ao coração.

Pergunto-me se é preciso pedir perdão, eu sei que tu no fundo sabes que eu o peço. Isto acontece tantas vezes. Nós sempre discutimos por causa da diferença de pensamentos. Os nossos modos de agir são diferentes e eu sei que por mais que escondas era do outro lado que tu achavas justo estar. Por diversas vezes ponderei enfrentar-te com isso mas nunca o fiz com medo que decidisses partir. Tu continuas a lutar do meu lado mas eu sei que te custa. Sei que não aprecias os nossos métodos. Eu vejo os teus olhos lacrimejarem quando mais uma criança cai morta no chão. Eu sinto a tua mão tremer ao ver adultos vigorosos e lutadores serem torturados e mortos á tua frente. E custa-me expor-te a algo que eu sei que é cruel para ti. Mas faço-o apenas porque não tenho outra hipótese. Porque prefiro ver a tua dor e angustia ao deparares-te com isso do que ver-te no lugar daqueles que tem esse destino que tu tanto lamentas. Podem chamar-me egoísta mas nem tentem culpar-me pois não tenho arrependimento. Sim, eu torturo pessoas. Sim, eu mato crianças, adultos e idosos. Porquê? Confesso que um dia acreditei que os ideais o justificavam. Hoje faço-o apenas porque prefiro fazer sofrer os outros do que ver-te sofrer a ti. E eu sei que poderias ser tu a estar naquele lugar se eu decidisse agora deserdar o Senhor das Trevas. É por isso que eu espero que me perdoes. Eu apenas faço isto para o nosso bem. Para o bem do nosso amor e desse filho que agora carregas.

**So stay with me **

(Por isso fica comigo)  
**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside**

(Tu olhas nos meus olhos, e eu estou a gritar por dentro)  
**That I'm sorry**

(que peço desculpas)

Agora eu peço perdão enquanto seguro as tuas mãos nas minhas. Eu tento explicar as minhas razões e alegro-me ao ver que as lágrimas cessam enquanto os teus olhos fitam os meus. Eu sei que as palavras ditas agora nunca apagarão as que já foram ditas mas eu preciso que saibas que tu és tudo para mim e que estou profundamente arrependido meu amor.

Então eu vejo-te sorrir. Um sorriso leve mas que brilha mais do que o sol num claro dia de verão. Ele vem acompanhado por um aperto nas nossas mãos entrelaçadas e sem resistir eu abraço-te com toda a força que Deus um dia me deu. Eu preciso de te sentir. Saber que és real e não apenas um sonho. Um sonho de mulher… um sonho de amiga. Pois só alguém com uma enorme amizade e amor dentro de si poderia perdoar um homem como eu.

**And you forgive me again **

(E tu perdoas-me outra vez)  
**You're my one true friend**

(Tu és a minha única verdadeira amiga)  
**And I never meant to hurt you**

(E eu nunca pretendi magoar-te)


End file.
